Never Existed
by Taemei
Summary: SasuNaru. After another mission gone wrong, an angry Sasuke finally snaps at Naruto and wishes something he doesn't mean. What happens when his wish comes true, and the damage that is done might be impossible to reverse. -First Four Chaps Edited-
1. Chapter 1

Ok New Story!

I deleted The Last Dragon Rider because I wasn't happy with it.

I'll update my others when my laptop is repaired, but for now this will have to do =D

_**20/05/2011**_ – This story's first 4 chapters from this date have been edited so if you had read this story before this date, you might want to re-read them all again, the first 2 chapters are pretty much the same, it's just the third and fourth that have had the most drastic changes.

_Taemei_

* * *

_Flashbacks_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

* * *

**Summary:** After another mission gone wrong, an angry Sasuke finally snaps at Naruto and wishes something he doesn't mean. What happens when his wish comes true, and the damage that is done might be impossible to reverse.

**Warnings: **Bad Language, OOC-ness, Yaoi, Future Lemons

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, others will be decided as the story progresses.

**Rating: **M

**Author: **Taemei

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Never Existed

Chapter 1

* * *

The warm evening sun shone brightly over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The warm orangey-red glow gave the village a peaceful look, highlighting the faces on the mountain that looked down upon the village.

Shops were closing up after a hard day's work, and children were eagerly returning from the academy to tell their parents of their great achievements of the day.

All was well in Konoha.

Walking through the gates of the village, a cool evening breeze blew the hair of 4 particular ninja's. The breeze was nice to their heated, tired bodies. The team consisted of three shinobi and one kunoichi.

The first was a silver haired male, obviously the sensei of the group. He was wearing blue sandals and the typical leaf Jounin outfit with the green jacket, although 3/4 of his face was covered up. The bottom half was covered with a mask and one of his eyes with his leaf headband.

The next one was also another male, with blue-black hair in the style of a duck-butt and onyx eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and a pair of white shorts. He was also wearing a pair of arm and leg guards with black sandals. His blue headband was on his forehead.

The third member was a green eyed, pink haired female. She was wearing a red vest top and a black skirt, the skirt had a light purple piece of material going round it that was cut to look like shorts. Her black sandals came up to her knees, and her red Konoha headband sat on top of her head keeping her hair out of her face.

The last member was another male. He had sunny blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt with orange linings. He also had on a pair of black sandals and a black headband on his forehead. To finish the look he had a beautiful necklace around his neck belonging to the First Hokage.

Konoha's famous Team 7 had returned from their latest mission, but judging by their faces something went wrong.

"Mou… Naruto! I can't believe you." The pink-haired kunoichi screeched. "You almost messed it up for us again!"

"Sakura's right Naruto." The silver haired jounin agreed. "You need to be more careful."

Naruto just continued to look at the floor and scuff his sandals as he walked. It really wasn't as bad as what they were making out.

"Stupid dobe." The raven haired teen mumbled. "Can't even do a simple mission without messing it up."

Naruto ran in front of Sasuke and pointed a finger at him. "T-teme, it wasn't that bad!"

Something inside of Sasuke snapped. The blonde jinchuuriki had gotten on his last nerve today.

"Not that bad, you almost got Kakashi killed!" The raven sneered.

Naruto took a step back, unable to think of a comeback. He wasn't expecting that answer. The Uchiha never usually retorted, their pride would never allow it.

"You can't even do the simplest missions right. How you're a jounin I'll never understand." Sasuke continued to fume.

"Sasuke I think that's enou-"

Sasuke cut Kakashi off. "No! He needs to understand for once!" Turning back to Naruto he continued. "Everyone would be better off without you screaming nonsense in their ears all the time. Why don't you just leave the village and disappear!"

Sakura's hands flew to her mouth in a silent gasp. Sure Naruto had messed up but he didn't deserve this. This was a verbal beating that was just cruel.

Every word Sasuke spoke hurt Naruto more than when the raven pushed a chidori through his chest when they were twelve. Every sentence that flew out of the raven's mouth caused Naruto's heart to crack. Until it broke.

Looking up at his teammates and sensei, the three didn't have any words to say. Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes that were usually full of life, were dull and hollow.

"Is that how you really feel?" The blonde asked.

Sasuke was taken back slightly, where was the usual 'shut up teme' comeback. Well to be honest he really didn't care at the minute. He was annoyed and pissed and he was going to let everybody know about it for a change.

"Yes!" the raven answered. "And I think everybody will agree with me when I say all of us wish you never existed."

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

When Sasuke finally registered what he had said, his eyes widened a fraction. Maybe he had let his outburst go too far, Naruto had messed up but even he could admit to himself, that statement was a bit too harsh.

A deadly silence engulfed the 4 ninja's.

In a blink of an eye Naruto threw something at Sasuke, and hung his head low. The last Uchiha caught it automatically out of reflex, but didn't look at what was thrown. He just continued to stare at the blonde.

Looking up at his team, tears were freely falling from his eyes. They couldn't tell if they were angry tears or sad tears. "Tell Obaa-chan I quit."

With that said, the blonde shinobi was gone.

The three remaining ninja's just stood there looking at the spot Naruto previously occupied. There was nothing to say, heck what could they say.

Opening his hand to see what Naruto threw at him, Sasuke was slightly shocked.

It was Naruto's headband and necklace.

"Hn." Sasuke put his usual emotionless face back on, might as well try and regain some of his dignity. "He'll be back tomorrow, demanding his headband back."

Stuffing the items in his pocket and with nothing left to say, Sasuke walked off to the Uchiha district. Kakashi and Sakura watched him go; they had nothing to say to him.

"What's going to happen now Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked slightly worried, what Sasuke had just said to Naruto was extremely hurtful.

"To be honest…" Kakashi watched as Sasuke finally disappeared from sight. "I have no idea."

-::-::-

Slumping down on the sofa in his living room, Sasuke tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. Closing his onyx eyes, he decided to do some thinking on what had happened today.

Maybe what he had said was a bit too harsh, but he was just so angry. Why did Naruto have to jump in all the time and do stupid things? You would think over the years he would be less clumsy and smarter, but no, he just stayed the same.

'_Well this is Naruto were talking about… he'll never change.' _Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his thought.

What was it about the blonde jinchuuriki that could get him so riled up? That outburst had caused Sasuke's pride quite a bit of damage, Uchiha's weren't meant to show emotion, it was against their code. No one could get Sasuke to show emotions like the blonde could. He watched the dobe more now, since he'd come back to the village. Every now and then he'd take small glances at the blonde and he really didn't know why. He was sure no one had noticed it though.

Why was Naruto, with just a few words able to get through to people and make them change their ways. Why was everybody pulled to him when they had a problem? Why was he, Uchiha Sasuke pulled to that idiot?

He just didn't understand it.

Sure the blonde was his rival, and kind of his best friend, in a weird fucked up way, but that didn't mean that just because he was those, that was the reason Naruto could get so easily under his skin. There had to be another reason for it. But what was it?

Sasuke sighed and sat up straight. He couldn't be bothered to think about this anymore. Looking at the clock he was quite surprised to find it was 11 o'clock.

'_Tch… stupid dobe, making me waste two hours thinking about ridiculous things. Only you could manage that.'_

Figuring it would be best to get some sleep for tomorrow. Sasuke headed through the Uchiha mansion to his bedroom, for some well-deserved rest.

He didn't notice or sense the shadowy figure watching him from the window.

-::-::-

After fleeing from his teammates, Naruto sat inside the Hokage Mountain looking out the fourth's eye. He didn't sit on top that would be the first place anybody would look, so he sat inside it instead.

He wasn't crying anymore, he didn't have any tears left. The puffy red eyes and tear marks were enough evidence that he had been though. His head was rested on his knee's which were drawn to his chest. It was a vain effort to comfort himself.

'_Why?...' _Naruto thought to himself._ 'Why does he hate me so much? Maybe I should just up and disappear. It will make him happy.'_

"**Don't be silly gaki." **Kyuubi snorted within the blonde's mind. **"You could never leave this blasted village, you have too many friends and ties here you couldn't leave behind."**

'_I doubt any of them would care… Let's all be sad because the demon brat left the village.'_ Naruto sarcastically retorted._ 'They'd more likely throw a party and you know it.'_

"**A couple of years ago I would probably agree with you."** the fox admitted. **"But now I can't help but disagree, there are people here that care about you now. More than you probably know."**

Naruto rolled his puffy eyes. _'Yea right.'_

Kyuubi mentally sighed; he hated the blonde moron when he was like this. Naruto would mope about, give Kyuubi a headache, mope about some more, make Kyuubi's headache worse, then admit Kyuubi was right to start with. It was a normal occurrence for the fox now, but still didn't prevent the headaches.

"**Look kid…" **Kyuubi began. **"Starting from when you were little you've been striving to be acknowledged by this village, playing pranks, trying to get attention and becoming a ninja."**

'_I don't need you to tell me about when I was little Kyuubi.'_ Naruto snorted.

"**I have a point brat, let me explain it." **Kyuubi growled annoyed at being interrupted. **"All that changed when the Uchiha came along. You didn't just want the village's acknowledgement anymore you wanted his. Overtime his acknowledgement was what you craved most and you were willing to do anything to have it."**

Naruto thought about that for a minute. Kyuubi was right, it didn't matter anymore what anyone else thought about him. The only one he needed to be acknowledged by was Sasuke.

"**You chased him through all five shinobi nations, fought a fucked up snake guy and a crazy organisation to get him back. Then once you got him back, you again had to prove that you were worth his acknowledgement. What I'm trying to say is that if you continue doing this Naruto your just going to get hurt further." **Kyuubi explained. **"Why is it you need his acknowledgement so badly, everybody else respects you. The village no longer hates you. Just let it go, its one person gaki."**

Naruto knew what Kyuubi was saying was true but he just couldn't let go. _'Your right and I know that but- '_

"**There's not buts' needed, just let it go!"**

'_I can't!' _Naruto screamed at the fox demon within him. _'I need to know he cares… I want him to care… I love him!'_

The nine tail fox sighed once again. He already knew that Naruto loved the last Uchiha, but to hear him say it like that, there was really nothing he could say or do.

'_I'm going to leave Kyuubi; if it's what he wants then I'll do it.' _Naruto voice didn't waver, he was being serious.

"**He was just angry, he probably didn't mean it." **Kyuubi's voice was slightly urgent; he couldn't believe Naruto was actually going to do this.

'_No, he was serious this time Kyuubi. I saw it in his eyes. I'm sure that if i don't leave then he will again, and no one will forgive me. I wouldn't be able to forgive me. We just got him back.'_

Standing up and dusting his pants off. Naruto turned and took a step towards the exit of the Mountain, only to notice a strange black cloaked figure standing there.

"Hello there." it greeted. The voice had a slight ring to it, sort of like a deep bell, it was hypnotising.

Kyuubi growled menacingly in his cage. This being was letting of a deadly aura and he didn't like it. **"Just walk away gaki, there's something not right here."**

It was like Naruto never heard the fox, tipping his head to the side slightly he looked confused at the black figure. Oblivious to the deadly aura Kyuubi could feel. Oblivious to the danger he was in.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Whoop! New Chapter!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them!

* * *

_Flashbacks_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

* * *

Never Existed

Chapter 2

* * *

Morning sun filtered brightly through the windows of the Uchiha Mansion. Birds were happily chirping away, and small creatures were coming out of there burrows ready to start the day.

It was a nice summer morning.

A slumbering figure in the bed groaned. The light coming through the windows was hurting his eyes. Sitting up, an onyx eye cracked open and looked at the clock on the side table.

It was 7 o'clock.

Deciding it would be best to get up and ready, Sasuke got out of his bed and went to get showered and dressed.

Half an hour later, Sasuke was dressed and currently eating breakfast. But for some strange reason, he had a nagging feeling something was going to happen today. He didn't know why he just did, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Stuffing the last piece of toast in his mouth, Sasuke washed up his plate, grabbed his kunai pouch of the table and left the Uchiha Mansion to meet up with his team.

Walking through the streets of Konoha, many people greeted Sasuke as he walked past. Not one to show emotion, Sasuke just politely nodded in their direction and carried on walking.

A few months after his return, the village began to trust him again. They knew he wasn't going to run away again, he had nothing to run away for. Itachi and Madara were dead, Orochimaru was gone. So they figured he wasn't going anywhere.

Looking around the village and watching people set up shops; he couldn't help but feel there was something missing. Something just didn't feel right.

Coming up to their usual meeting place at the bridge. Sasuke was shocked not that he showed it, to see Kakashi actually on time and without his porn book. Sakura was talking to him, probably about the newest mission, to waste time until him and the dobe turned up.

When he was within their gaze, Sakura was the first to notice him.

Waving her hand high in the air, she happily greeted him. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun!"

"Yo!" was Kakashi's greeting. "Your finally here so we can get started, right today's mission is- "

Hold on a minute, why was Kakashi starting their mission, Naruto hadn't turned up yet.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked cutting Kakashi off explaining today's mission.

Kakashi gave Sasuke a weird look. "Huh?"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked again a little more harshly than needed. "Is he still sulking about yesterday?"

Kakashi and Sakura shared a strange look. Something was going on and Sasuke had that feeling again.

"Who's Naruto?" Sakura asked incredibly confused. "We don't know anyone called that."

Sasuke took a minute to process what Sakura had said. What did she mean she didn't know anyone called Naruto?

"What do you mean?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. If she was playing a game it wasn't funny.

"I mean exactly what I said." Sakura gave Sasuke a slight look contemplating if he had gone insane. "There is no one called Naruto in this village."

"Sakura's right Sasuke." Kakashi agreed nodding his head. "We don't know a Naruto."

Sasuke took a step back. The argument they had yesterday was creeping back to him. "You're kidding right? You know Naruto, blonde hair blue eyes, the dobe of our team always messing things up. Has been on our team since it was put together when we were Genin."

"We're being serious Sasuke." Sakura took a step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is no Naruto. Maybe it was just a dream you had and he seemed real."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "The only blonde haired, blue eyed person in this village is Ino and her father. Sakura's right Sasuke. There is no Naruto."

Sasuke took several steps back, looking at the two members of his team with wide eyes. This wasn't right, Naruto was real. He did exist, he wasn't going mad.

"_No! He needs to understand for once!" Turning back to Naruto he continued. "Everyone would be better off without you screaming nonsense in their ears all the time. Why don't you just leave the village and disappear!"_

_Looking up at his teammates and sensei, Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes that were usually full of life were dull and hollow._

"_Is that how you really feel?" the blonde asked._

"_Yes!" the raven answered. "And I think everybody will agree with me when I say all of us wish you never existed."_

It was his entire fault.

Clutching his head, Sasuke fell to his knees. It was his fault Naruto was gone. Because he said something stupid Naruto had disappeared. All his life he had been wishing the blonde had disappeared or never existed, but now that it was true, he didn't want it anymore.

_When I say all of us wish you never existed._

The rosette and silver haired Jounin's ran to their teammate's side. What was happening to him they didn't know, one minute he was talking about someone that didn't exist, the next he was falling on his knees and clutching his head.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. "Are you ok? Where does it hurt and I'll see if I can help."

"It's all my fault." Sasuke whispered.

_Wish you never existed._

"What's your fault?" Kakashi asked urgently. Maybe someone had done something to Sasuke over night or on a mission and the symptoms were just kicking in. It was a bit early to be thinking of this but might as well explore all the possibilities now.

"That he's gone." Sasuke answered. "I said something I shouldn't have, and now he's gone."

_Never existed._

Kakashi cupped Sasuke face in his hands.

"Look at me Sasuke." Sasuke eyes avoided meeting Kakashi's showing eye. "Look at me!" Sasuke finally looked at Kakashi. "This Naruto you're speaking of doesn't exist! Stop acting foolish and be the Uchiha you are! What ever happened was all a dream, it wasn't real!"

Sasuke shoved Kakashi away harshly, standing up he looked at his two team members. They were shocked; Sasuke sharingan was flaring out of control. Switching between mangekyou and normal. Whatever happened in Sasuke's so called 'dream' was obviously so realistic, he believed someone who didn't exist, did.

"He's real!" the raven shouted at them, his emotions where once again out of control. "I'll prove it!"

Using his immense speed, Sasuke jumped from roof top to roof top to the Uchiha Mansion. Naruto was real, and he was going to prove it.

-::-::-

Sasuke had tipped his house upside down. Everything hinting that Naruto existed was gone. The picture of when they were Genin had changed; it was only him, Sakura and Kakashi. Random things of Naruto's he had left at Sasuke's house were gone. Sasuke even went to Naruto's apartment only to find it empty and unused.

Maybe he really didn't exist.

'_No!' _his mind screamed at him, Naruto did exist. There had to be something, he just had to find it.

Sasuke was running out of places to look. In a last desperate attempt to find something, he started rummaging through his wardrobe flinging everything out of the way.

_Clink! _turning to see what had fallen out of one of his pockets, Sasuke was ecstatic.

It was Naruto's necklace.

Scooping the necklace up, Sasuke held it like a lifeline. He knew he wasn't going mad. Naruto did exist, he had proof now. But how was he going to get the others to remember, telling them doesn't work so maybe if he showed them the necklace, it would trigger the locked up memories. If that didn't work he would find a way.

'_Naruto means more to me than anything...' _Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction at his thought. Did he actually just think that? _'Tch… that statement makes it sound as if I love the stupid moron… yea right.'_

"Sasuke! Open the damn door!" Sasuke sighed. Kakashi and Sakura had been banging on his door since he had come home. It was starting to give him a headache.

Ignoring the pests and going back to his thoughts Sasuke pondered on what he had just thought about Naruto.

'_Sure I would save the moron if he were in trouble; he would do the same for me. He's my best friend… kinda, but to do anything for him.' _Sasuke sighed he couldn't believe he was considering this. _'What are my real feelings for him?' _

"You know it's considered rude to ignore people."

Whipping his head round to his bedroom door, Sasuke looked at the black figure leaning casually against his doorframe. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly, completely forgetting what he was thinking about moments ago.

How had this person gotten into his house without him seeing or sensing them. They were after something.

"Hmmm… to tell or not to tell, what do you think?" it giggled. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the ring the voice had, it was like a deep bell.

"I think you should tell me who you are, what you want and how you got in my house before I kill you." The raven spoke bitterly.

"Hmmm… for the who I am and how I got in your house, i'm not going to tell you." Sasuke could tell that if he could see the figure's face, it would be smirking. "But for the what I want... I already have it, I just left something behind and have come to retrieve it."

"What's that?" Sasuke couldn't help but be curious.

The figure raised a finger and pointed at Sasuke's left hand. "That."

Sasuke clutched the necklace in his hand tightly. "You know something about what happened to him, don't you?"

"Maybe…maybe not." the figure shrugged.

Sasuke lost all reason. In seconds a full blown chidori was chirping in his right hand. He charged at the figure.

The cloaked being didn't bat an eyelash it stood not moving.

Sasuke's chidori went straight into the wall in the hallway outside of his bedroom. The figure flickered slightly. It was a chakra hologram.

Sliding down the wall Sasuke clutched the necklace to his body; there was no way he was going to give it up.

"Sasuke! What is going on I just heard the chidori! I'm breaking down the door!" Kakashi shouted urgently from outside.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting…" the figure hummed, bending down to Sasuke's level. Pointing at the necklace it continued. "Show that to anybody you want and their memories of blondie will return, gather up all the people you want. We're going to play a game."

Just as Kakashi burst through the door, the figure disappeared.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Running to Sasuke's side, Sakura held him steady while Kakashi lightly slapped his face.

"Sasuke… Sasuke! Are you ok?" he asked.

Shaking his head slightly and coming out of his daze, Sasuke grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his jacket.

"We have to help him and quick!" Sasuke frantically shouted.

"Who?"

"Naruto!"

Kakashi rubbed his temples, when was Sasuke going to give up and admit that this Naruto didn't exist.

"Look Sasuke just give it up he doesn't exis-"

Clamping a hand over Kakashi mouth, Sasuke held out the necklace so both Sakura and Kakashi could see it. Sasuke pointed at it.

"Look at that and tell me he doesn't exist."

The beautiful turquoise necklace faintly glistened in the light.

Kakashi's and Sakura's eyes glazed over as the locked up memories of Uzumaki Naruto came flooding back.


	3. Chapter 3

Another new chapter! I'm on a roll.

Thank you once again for all your lovely reviews. They encourage me to keep writing.

* * *

Never Existed

Chapter 3

* * *

"_Team 7 will consist of, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and… Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka read out to the class from the list of teams._

_-:-_

"_Sakura-chan!" a blonde haired Genin came running up behind her. Putting on his usual grin he asked the question Sakura knew was coming. "Will you go on a date with me?"_

"_No!" was the immediate answer. "I'll never go on a date with you!"_

_-:-_

_Tears slowly began to fill up Sakura's eyes, why was Naruto always the one to suffer. Why did he always bear the burden?_

_Looking at Naruto who now looked like a mini Kyuubi with four tails. Sakura's tears slipped down her face like a waterfall. She had to do something but what? Not being able to watch and do nothing Sakura began to run to Naruto._

"_Wait, Sakura!" Yamato shouted. "Stay away from Naruto!"_

_Ignoring her new sensei Sakura ran straight past Kabuto, towards the kitsune._

"_Naruto!" Sakura screamed, continuing to run. "Enough! That's enough! I'll save Sasuke-kun for you! So please… Naruto, please stop!_

_-:-_

Snapping her head up as the memories finished. Fresh tears leaked out of Sakura's emerald eyes. How could she have forgotten Naruto? The blonde who had always been there for her through thick and thin.

The one who keep her spirits high when Sasuke had left, the boy who had always, always stuck by her side.

"Naruto…" she choked out.

-:-

"_Kakashi, here's the list of the three Genin you'll have this year." Sandaime spoke handing Kakashi over a piece of paper._

_Looking at the piece of paper, Kakashi was slightly surprised at who he got._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Haruno Sakura._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_-:-_

'_Okay, everyone's hidden themselves wel- ' looking to his left slightly, Kakashi notice the small blonde stood there with his arms folded._

"_Now fight me fair and square!" the loud mouth shouted._

_Giving the blonde a weird look, Kakashi decided to make a snide remark. "Hey, aren't you a little off there."_

_-:-_

_Clamping a hand down on the blonde's head and wrist, Kakashi held him there. _

"_Okay, that's enough of that." Kakashi stated. 'He's really grown… and not only that.' Kakashi looked behind him, and as he expected a shadow clone was there holding a kunai to his back._

_-:-_

As the memories came to a stop, Kakashi kept his head low. How could he have forgotten his sensei's son? The boy who had surprised him so many times, and proven to many people, that anything was truly possible if you followed your dream.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke looked between the two. By the looks of it they both now remembered, he might as well ask, just to double check.

"Kakashi… Sakura?" Sasuke spoke quietly, so not to make them jump. "Are you ok? Do you remember now?"

Both slowly looked at Sasuke. His face was emotionless like usual, but there was a flicker of hope in his eyes.

Placing a hand on the raven's shoulder, and giving a small smile – not that anybody could see it – Kakashi gave a small nod. "Yea…" the silver haired man spoke. "We remember."

Tears once again started swelling up in Sakura's eyes. "Sasuke!" the rosette cried launching herself in his arms. "Why is it always Naruto that suffers? It's not fair! He's always the one that gets hurt!"

Slightly startled by Sakura's outburst, Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. He doesn't normally comfort girls when they start leaking waterfalls all over him. But she was his team-mate and needed a bit of comfort, he wasn't completely heartless, even if he was extremely uncomfortable at the moment. So he settled with gently patting her on the back.

Finally getting herself back together, Sakura rubbed the remaining tears away. "Sorry…" she mumbled slightly embarrassed at her outburst, and for obviously causing Sasuke to be uncomfortable.

"So what's going on Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, going serious. "Why don't we remember Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed. Did he really have to explain it all? It was hard enough knowing the idiot was gone, but to talk about it?

Sakura looked at Sasuke when he sighed. She could see all the emotions running through his usually guarded eyes. Just what was he thinking? She knew Naruto held a special place in Sasuke's heart; he always had done since they were Genin. They were like brothers. Well that's what she thought until recently. Sasuke had been giving Naruto this odd look every now and then. At first she had thought nothing of it. Passing it off as Sasuke just probably just insulting Naruto in his mind. But the glances got more frequent as the months went by. She was sure Sasuke wasn't aware that she had noticed these actions. She was also sure she knew the reason why too.

She was brought out of her train of thoughts when Sasuke began to speak.

"As for what's going on…" Sasuke began. "No one remembers Naruto as far as I know, and it's all because of what I said."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura's and Kakashi's faces, he internally winced. The disappointment was not covered and clearly showed on their face's.

"As for why I don't know. All I do know is some weird clocked guy knows something, and wants to play a game."

"Play a game?" Kakashi scratched his head. "Ok I think we need to tell Godaime-sama."

Sasuke held his head low. _'She is going to kill me…'_

-::-::-

Finally, after what was too short in Sasuke eyes, they came to the Hokage's Office. Sasuke prepared himself for the beating he knew was coming – Tsunade's temper was worse if it involved Naruto getting hurt.

Kakashi knocked, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"Come In!" was the shout from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, Sasuke wasn't surprised to see stacks of unfinished paperwork.

'_Tsunade never changes…'_

Slumped on the table, was what was obviously a dirty blonde haired woman. She wore a grey top that just about held her huge bust, and navy blue ¾ pants. Her black heeled shoes were hidden behind her desk, and her green jacket was hooked behind her chair.

Looking up to see who entered, Tsunade was surprised to see Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. She had just given Kakashi the mission report around two hours ago. They can't have finished it already. Even if this was one of her best teams, it was an A-rank mission.

"Kakashi…?" Tsunade began looking confused at the silver haired man. "What are you doing here; I thought I gave you your mission a couple of hours ago."

"Yea… about that…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Something far more important came up. Do you remember Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked confused. "Who the hell is Naruto? Why would I remember someone I don't know? And how can anything be more important than a mission!"

"Seriously Tsunade-sama…" Sakura started. "Once we explain u'll understand… Sasuke show her."

Tsunade turned to Sasuke and narrowed her eyes, she never liked him much. Even if he had given her no reason for her to dislike him, she just didn't for some reason. "Show me what?"

Reaching into is pocket, Sasuke fumbled around for a minute before pulling something out. When Tsunade saw what it was she went ballistic.

"How did you get that!" she screamed. "That belonged to my Grandfather it's been missing for years… give… it-"

Tsunade never finished her sentence. The necklace was doing exactly the same for her as it did for Kakashi and Sakura.

Tsunade's eyes were completely gazed over as the memories of her favourite blonde ninja returned.

-:-

_Clenching his fist, Naruto was obviously getting seriously pissed with the old hag. Tsunade was trying to rile him up, she could see it was pissing the blonde off._

_Sighing Tsunade tipped her head back because she didn't get the card she needed. "Playing at Hokage, count me out it's a fool's game."_

"_That does it!" Launching himself across the table, the blonde Genin tried to punch her face but Jiraiya grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "Let me go… stop it! Let me at her!"_

_-:-_

"_I don't care if she is a lady… i'll knock that sneer right off of her face! _

_Placing her foot on the table Tsunade wasn't going to let him get away with that. "Are you challenging me? You've got guts if nothing else."_

_-:-_

"_Tsunade baa-chan!" a blonde ninja shouted from the top of his lungs, bursting into her office like he owned the place. "We need a new mission!"_

_Vein threatening to burst on her forehead, Tsunade shouted with equal power. "Don't call me that gaki!"_

_-:-_

With a drunken look on her face, Tsunade turned to the three stood in her office. How did she forget Naruto? The one person she now lived to protect. Naruto was the one that saved her from making the biggest mistake of trusting Orochimaru. The one person left in this world she loved. Her brother.

"Wh-wha…?" finally getting over her shock, Tsunade narrowed her eyes at one particular person. "Uchiha…! What did you do!"

Keeping his emotionless mask up, he wasn't going to damage his pride any further. It was already the size of a pea. "How do you know it was me?"

Narrowing her eyes into slits, Tsunade glared at him with everything she could muster up. "It's always you when it comes to Naruto. Now i'll only ask once more, what did you do!"

Sasuke looked away from her slightly and mumbled something.

Tsunade's eyes widened before she bowed her head, bangs keeping her facial expressions from view. All three of them watched as her fists slowly balled at her sides and her frame began to shake.

The room was uncomfortably silent. All four of them choosing to say nothing until a loud smash resonated throughout the whole room.

"You bastard!" Tsunade shouted, spinning around from the window she had just threw her paper weight out of, angry tears streaming down her face. "How could you do that! After everything that boy has done for you! How could you say that to him!"

Sasuke would never admit, how much all these words and looks he had been getting for what he had done, hurt.

"Why…?" Sasuke looked at Tsunade, her face was grief written, all the anger was gone. "How could you do that… he's all I have left in this world. You took him away!"

"Tsunade-sama I think that's enough." Sakura stated. "Sasuke already feels bad."

Whipping her head round to face Sakura she lightly glared at her student. "Good! Because he should feel bad look at what he's done, I have every right to get him jailed for this."

"Demo… if you do that, it's one less person to help get Naruto back." Sakura tried to reason.

The blonde woman honestly couldn't believe Sakura was trying to protect Sasuke for this, even though Tsunade knew Sakura had pretty much given up on being the next Mrs Uchiha, it was obvious to her and everyone else in the village that Sakura still loved Sasuke.

"Fine." She grumbled, didn't mean she had to like it though.

Sakura smiled gently in her teacher's direction, the unspoken thank you not needing to be voiced.

"Now i'm going to have to get that window fixed again." Tsunade mumbled. "So what exactly is going on?"

Sasuke mentally sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and began explaining the story once again.

-::-::-

"So let me get this straight…" Tsunade began, rubbing her temples. "Idiot there…" She pointed at Sasuke. "Wished Naruto never existed. The next day for some reason everyone forgets Naruto except for said idiot, and some weird cloaked guy knows something and wants you to gather up a load of people to play a game?"

Sasuke glared at Tsunade for calling him an idiot, but deciding it was best to say nothing about it. "That pretty much sums it up."

A pregnant silence fell over everyone.

"Shizune!" Tsunade suddenly bellowed, startling everyone in the room.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called as she walked through the door.

"I need you to bring me the old team 8, 10 and Gai. It's an emergency!" Tsunade told the brunette a bit too forcefully.

"H-hai." Shizune left immediately getting to work summoning the requested groups.

Turning around and slumping down in her chair, Tsunade pulled a bottle of sake out from her draw. Why was Naruto always at the centre of trouble? Why was he always the one to get hurt? Why couldn't she the Godaime Hokage, do anything to help him? All this power she was supposed to have under this title, and every time it failed in protecting that boy.

Why was she always so useless for the one she loved?

Downing a gulp, Tsunade swallowed and put the bottle on her table. Letting the warm burn of the alcohol slide down her throat and settle in her stomach.

"If we can't get him back Uchiha, your going to wish you never returned to this village." The blonde Hokage spat with venom.

A knock at the door prevented anybody from saying anything further.

"Come in!"


	4. Chapter 4

Another new chapter!

Ok has calmed down enough now to start writing again =D

Sorry for the delay, I had for the second time broken another charger but not only that I had little motivation writing this chapter.

I've also had a busy summer; I've been trying to balance out spending time with friends and writing stories. I can't spend all my time writing because that's how writers block and lack of idea's come into play.

I would also like it if you people would vote in my poll on my profile for what story I should start after I finish some of these stories.

I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks and Enjoy!

**_20/05/2011_ - **this chapter has been edited from this date, this out of all the chapters, has had the most editing done to it, its for the reason that ive had some new ideas i wanted to throw in and the way it was beforw was a bit rushed. So i advise re-reading the whole story again if you had previously read this story before this date.

_Taemei_

* * *

Never Existed

Chapter 4

* * *

9 jounin shinobi walked into Tsunade's office. What was once Teams 8, 10 and Gai had finally arrived.

"Tsunade-sama here are the requested teams." Shizune stated.

"Arigato."

The 9 ninja's walked into the room as Shizune held the door open for them, closing it when they were all inside. It was then they noticed that Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were there.

Tsunade watched as they all entered her office and lined up in front of her desk. How grown up and mature they were now from the genin she once knew them as. All of these now almost adults uniquely talented in their own special ways. Slowly but surely each of them, even if none of them noticed, exceeding their predecessors. These were probably some of her best shinobi.

"You summoned us Hokage-sama?" The blonde hokage turned to look into a pair of pale lavender eyes; Neji was never one to beat around the bush, always straight to the point.

"Sasuke? Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here my youthful friends! Were you called for the emergency as well?" clad in his green jumpsuit, Lee seemed to have too much enthusiasm an emergency situation should have.

Neji turned and lightly glared at Lee for interrupting. Why did he have to ask such a stupid question? It was obvious what the answer was. The Hyuuga branch member had to wonder though, as did all of them in fact. Why on earth had Tsunade called the old genin teams into her office? None of them had been together with their old teams in years.

Tsunade coughed into her hand to gain everyone's attention. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, TenTen and Lee. Do you remember a blonde ninja who was on Team 7 called Naruto?"

She already knew what their answer was going to be, but it was her role as hokage to ask. All nine of them looked at the blonde woman with incrediable confusion.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 has always only consisted of Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura; you know that the Sandaime only did that because he knew the team could cope without the usual third member, as there were an odd number of academy children that year. No one called Naruto has ever been on Team Seven." It was Neji who chose to speak what everyone thought.

What was up with Tsunade today? Had she drank too much alcohol again?

Sakura and Kakashi had closed their eyes as the painful truth was once again spoken out. How many more times did this have to be repeated? How many more times did they have to be reminded that one of the most important people in the world to them had been forgotten?

No one but a lazy genius noticed how the always reserved, ever seeming emotionless Sasuke ball his fists at his side. He raised a single eyebrow but said nothing about it. Choosing to observe for now rather than speak.

What was affecting the Uchiha so much? It couldn't be because of this Naruto person, could it?

"Sasuke show them."

Sasuke took a few moments to calm himself inside, before nodding.

Everyone watched as he reached into his pocket for something and handling it with extreme care, pulled out a stunning greenie-blue stone on a necklace.

Tsunade gazed sadly at the stone, "Look at that necklace and you'll understand."

The nine oblivious shinobi looked at and studied the necklace carefully as it glistened in the light.

Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi watched as one by one thier eyes glazed over.

-::-::-

Outside the office window a figure was silently watching what was taking place inside.

_It's nearly time…_

But just as quick as it appeared it disappeared again.

… _for the game to begin._

-::-::-

The minutes ticked by.

Slowly the nine shinobi's eyes unglazed as the locked up memories were free once again.

Sasuke put the necklace back in his pocket.

Hinata had collapsed to the floor with her had over her mouth, tears building up. Kiba was right by her side rubbing her back and trying to offer his girlfriend comfort.

No one moved or spoke. They had no idea what to say, what were they supposed to say. The person that had made the most impact on their lives and they all just suddenly forgot him. It wasn't possible, something was terribly wrong.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide along with everyone else's but he was the first to speak up. "Hokage-sama, w-what's going on?"

Tsunade face turned solemn. "Naruto no longer exists to anybody in this village; however I'm not entirely sure if it is just this village, or everyone who knew him."

"How?" Ino screeched, sure Naruto annoyed her but that didn't mean he wasn't her friend.

"Sasuke and Naruto had an argument after a mission. Some hurtful things were said and Sasuke in his rage wished Naruto never existed- "

_Slap!_

Sasuke face turned to the side with the force of the impact. Bringing his hand up to his now red and stinging cheek, he glared into pale lavender eyes.

"Hinata!" everyone shouted, eyes wide evident of the shy girls sudden out of character action.

"How could you!" the blue haired girl screamed tears streaming down her face. "How could you do that to him? After everything he has done for you! He would move mountains, fight thousands of shinobi, he would probably go so far as to die for you! And you go and repay him by saying that!"

All people present in the room remained silent, they couldn't argue against what Hinata had said, because it was true.

Everyone knew Hinata still had feelings for the blonde, she always would. Going out with Kiba didn't change a thing – don't get her wrong she loves Kiba with all her heart – but Naruto would always hold a special place inside her. He was after all her first love.

Sasuke's face was covered up by his bangs and his fists were clenched at his side. Didn't she realise he already knew that, he already felt bad, what more did she want from him?

He was only human and theirs only so much self control one has before they snap. Naruto had pushed that control to the limit, and like any normal person would, Sasuke had snapped. He knew it didn't change the fact that the words he said were nasty and spiteful, but they needed to cut him some slack. It's not like any of them hadn't said anything awful when someone pushed them. But it was just his luck that the effect of his words could change everything.

It was always his damn luck everything went bad around him.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

The loud noise surrounded the quiet room. Everyone turned to face the source of the clapping.

A black cloaked figure stood leaning against the door post.

"You!" Tsunade shouted standing up from her chair. This must be the person Sasuke had spoken of earlier.

All 12 shinobi stood in front of the blonde sannin in defensive positions. How did they get in the office without at least one of them noticing? In fact how did they get into the village, without anyone at all noticing them?

"What a brilliant performance, full of such drama!" the figured chuckled obviously highly amused.

"Who are you?" TenTen demanded.

"Who I am, is of no concern to you." pushing off of the door frame, the figure looked at Sasuke. "I take it these are the people you have gathered up for the game."

Everyone turned to look at the raven haired Uchiha. What did this person mean by a game and what did Sasuke have to do with it?

Before they could ask any questions Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she shouted. "I demand to know what you are trying to pull off making one of my shinobi gather up team members for a sick game just to get information! Where is Naruto?"

The accusations that everyone we're slowly coming up with diminished, so Sasuke had no choice but to gather everyone up.

"Now Lady Hokage there's no need to be rude."

Tsunade's fists were shaking, she was the one being rude? It was him who had entered her village without permission, him that had taken her blonde away. She was rude? No it was him that was rude. "Why you-"

Sakura placed her hand on the shaking woman's shoulder; she knew the poor woman was upset and angry. She had seen the way Tsunade looked at Naruto, and did everyone. A look full of adoration and love. Not the love of a lover, but that of a brother or son. "Calm down Tsunade-shishou, throwing abuse back and forward is going to get us nowhere."

Tsunade's shoulders relaxed slightly and she let herself control her upset and rage. Sakura was right, shouting and screaming at one another wouldn't get them any closer to finding Naruto. But she wanted answers. The boy she treasured most in this world, the boy she swore to protect and make his dreams come true was in danger.

The figured eyed the pinkette up slightly. "Ahh… Haruno Sakura, always the one to try to keep arguments to minimum. Especially when it was between Naruto and Sasuke."

"H-how do you…" the medic-nin stuttered.

"How do I what? Know your name?" he chuckled. "Naruto of course."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"You're lying." It was the first time Sasuke had spoken since this person had turned up. Choosing to observe and analyse first. His eyes narrowed as he continued to speak. "Naruto's one of, if not the most loyal ninja to Konoha. He would never tell you anything, now where is he?"

"Why do you care Uchiha Sasuke?" the figure asked, well it was really more of a demand. "All you ever did was call him names and put him down. It was you who also wished he never existed. I simply made your wish come true."

Nobody was too surprised at the person knowing Sasuke's name, come on who in the shinobi world didn't know who he was – or had at least heard of the name?

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Well next time you should be careful on what you wish for." all people present in the room knew that if they could see the person's face he would be smirking.

Sasuke glared.

Who the hell did this guy think he was? But no matter how much Sasuke wanted to slice his throat and dissect his body they need the information he had about Naruto.

Naruto was first priority.

'_I never thought the day would come when I would think that.' _if they weren't in their current situation, Sasuke would most likely have laughed at his thought.

But they were in this situation, and now wasn't a time for jokes.

"Well, enough about all this." the figure's voice turned serious. "Let's get this game started."

Tsunade glared. "Now wait a-"

"My game, my information." the person's voice turned deadly low. "My rules."

The room became deadly silent, the truth of the words settling uncomfortably in their stomachs, what could they do or say to that? There wasn't really a choice, they could do nothing but listen and obey. It was frustrating being reduced to this. They needed the information this person had, and he wasn't going to just give up his information either. Playing along could also not get them their information, he could still refuse to tell, but what other choices did they have? This was the only lead they have.

"Everyone is to meet me at Team 7's old training ground in three days." The figure chuckled at the angry faces of Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke although the later hid it better than his other two team mates. He knew they knew he chose that place on purpose. Well he was going to have as much fun and rub it in their faces as much as he could.

And just like he appeared he was gone again.

"Dammit!" Tsunade shouted punching her desk. "Is this what we've been reduced to? Helpless obeying idiots!"

"Hey!" several voices shouted.

"Shut up!" the blonde woman directed at them. Slumping down in her chair, she sighed a heavy sigh. "We really have no choice do we?"

Shikamaru easily caught onto what Tsunade meant. "But it's obviously a trap."

"Don't you think I know that!" she snapped, realising that she was loosing her temper again, the blonde woman sighed again for the countless time that day. "What other choice do we have though, we need the information he has."

"We have no guarantee he actually has this information though hokage-sama. And even if he has, who's to say he will willingly give it if we do win." Shikamaru had gone through many possible outcomes in his head, these being the most probable ones. "Troublesome." He mumbled in afterthought.

The room was once again plunged into silence. Each one of them was slowly letting all this sudden information sink in, trying to think of ways they could help make this situation tip into their favour.

"I'm in." everyone turned to the person who spoke, last Uchiha heir was stood there with the confidence he always had. "Who's with me?"

Sasuke glanced about the room, looking at each one of them. He was certain all of them would join him. He didn't care if it was a trap; this was the only way to get Naruto back.

"Me." Sakura stepped forward, joining Sasuke at his side.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, all those years of teaching his students teamwork had paid off. "Me too."

Everyone else immediately voiced their agreement as well. Naruto would do the same for them and had helped them all in one way or another…

… And it was about time that they returned the favour.


End file.
